This invention relates to wet process mat binders.
In one of its more specific aspects, this invention relates to wet process mat binders which impart improved dry and wet strength properties to mats to which the binders are applied.
Wet process mat production is well known. Generally, the process comprises dispersing fibers, such as glass fibers, synthetic fibers or natural fibers, in an aqueous solution of a dispersant, withdrawing a layer of the fibers from the solution as a mat on a continuous belt, applying a binder to the mat and curing the binder to form a unified mat.
The strength of the resulting mat is attributable to several factors, one of which is the nature of the binder applied.